


you're my 4am

by akashikisaragi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, eren is with jean but not for long, everyone is in this fic, female Hanji, slowly rewriting, sorry if it's out of character? in love levi is hard, they meet again in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashikisaragi/pseuds/akashikisaragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck auxins, fuck chlorophyll, fuck, I don’t know any of this, I’m going to fail, I’ll shove this book up my fucking ass…”</p><p>A voice broke through the silent air of the library.</p><p>“Do not shove that fucking book up your ass. I’m paid to stack books, not clean shit.”</p><p>Hard-assed senior Levi Ackerman certainly did not expect love to blossom after his 4am meeting with adorable freshman Eren Jaeger. But fate has other plans, and both boys find themselves falling fast. There are misunderstandings, Eren jumps into a relationship, and Levi vows to forget the boy who shook up his very existence.</p><p>But Levi was never all that good at keeping his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pretty u

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one-shot off of a prompt I found on Tumblr! https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beautiful words like the  
> lines in a movie  
> The words I’ve prepared  
> overnight for days."
> 
> -"Pretty U", SEVENTEEN
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5juKw-mnGw

Eren’s forehead slammed into the biology textbook once again, probably imprinting the paragraph of plant responses onto his forehead for good. The loud banging noise would have disturbed other hardworking students at any other point in the day, but now Eren was the only one in the library, leaving him under the bright lights at 4am with only plant responses for company.

He had an important test the next day that he hadn’t studied for, at all. His best friends Armin and Mikasa were completely ready, having revised constantly for the past month. Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie and even that insufferable asshole Jean were prepared, having committed the biology syllabus to memory. And that left Eren, eyes darting frantically all over his textbook pages as he whispered curses at the printed words.

“Fuck auxins, fuck chlorophyll, fuck, I don’t know any of this, I’m going to fail, I’ll shove this book up my fucking ass…” Eren wept miserably, rubbing the budding tears out of his eyes. His pens lay uselessly next to the book, unused, ink full, taunting Eren and his lack of motivation for the past month.

A voice broke through the silent air of the library.

“Do _not_ shove that fucking book up your ass. I’m paid to stack books, not clean shit.”

Eren’s head shot up so fast his neck clicked, and he found himself face to face with a beautiful man. Although small, definitely not taller than five-foot-three, this stranger somehow had a muscled, fit, slender body, and Eren decided that the guy must stay far away from fast food places. His hair was an immaculate, midnight-black undercut, and his skin was pale and flawless. Even at this early hour, he wore a well-fitting white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and tight black trousers that showed a toned ass.

Well, damn. This counted as studying Biology, right?

“Well? You gonna shove it up there? It’s valued at $45, and we take cash and cheque.” The man said, crossing his arms and fixing Eren with a glare that froze him instantly.

Eren’s mouth opened and closed, like a fish. “No, I was just joking. Um, just, I…have an important test tomorrow. What are you doing here?” He was at a loss for words. This guy was way better to look at than a textbook.

The man frowned in disapproval, his eyes never leaving Eren’s for a minute. “I’m the night librarian, dipshit. I have to be here, you don’t.”

Eren shrugged, picking up a pen and readying a few sheets of notepaper. “I do have to be here, thank you very much. I’m studying, which is more than I can say for a grumpy-ass shortcake that lives to pick on people at 4am.”

The night librarian’s eyes widened, grey irises seeing Eren through his tiredness. He saw a kind soul and a personality that remained alive even in the darkest hours, and something in his heart told him that he just had to help this guy, in any way that he could.

And so, with a sigh, the librarian uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to Eren, the bright lights of the library contrasting oddly with the dark view on the other side of the windows. “What are you studying?” he asked, steel-grey eyes connecting with Eren’s own sea-green ones.

“Biology.” Eren answered, sliding the textbook over to the other edge of the table as the librarian approached. After a few seconds of studying the pages, the librarian nodded swiftly, pulled up a chair opposite Eren and cracked his fingers, groaning deeply.

“Okay, brat, I’m going to regret this in a few hours, but right now I don’t. I can teach you the entire Biology syllabus in three hours max.”

“What?!” Eren jumped in his seat like a fish out of water. “Impossible. Seriously. This is, like, seven months’ worth of work. You definitely can’t teach me all of _this_ -” Eren grabbed the massive textbook – “in three hours. I bet you don’t even _know_ Biology.”

The librarian just looked into Eren’s eyes and smirked. He decided that he liked the fire he saw in them. “Funny, a desperate person would have said yes by now. Shouldn’t you be crying on my shoulder, like a man offered a vial of water after crawling through a desert? And rest your worries, idiot. I’ve received near perfect scores for the past three years in Biology.”

Eren’s eyes widened in amazement. “Near perfect? What the fuck? I am sorry I doubted you, oh-so-godlike librarian. Open that mouth, let’s get going.” Eren grabbed a pen and a fresh sheet of paper.

A smile flashed across the stranger's face, as fleeting as a shooting star. “It is possible. I’m Levi, by the way. Third year Biology student. Judging by the fresh panic on your face, you are a freshman and have never experienced such intense stress before.”

Eren wailed helplessly, grabbing Levi’s shoulders and shaking him like a maraca. “Hi, I’m Eren, nice to meet you, but I am so fucked! Just start and don’t stop!”

“That’s what she said,” Levi retorted calmly as he flipped open the textbook to the very first page. He gently removed Eren’s hands from his shoulders, made sure that he was ready, and began to recite facts, statistics and general information in a confident and clear voice. Eren eagerly copied down the information, asking questions and nodding when he had Levi’s words committed to memory.

Soon ten pages were filled with notes, then twenty, and then Eren’s notepads and pens were finished, but Levi was still talking away, eyes closed as he ran through everything Eren had to know. Levi’s voice stayed strong and firm and soothing, the soundtrack to Eren’s brewing feelings of hope, and before they knew it the sun had risen and it was 8 am. Sunlight covered the library with its honeyed orange glow, Eren’s test was in an hour, and the pair smiled happily on seeing Eren’s large stack of notes.

“All ready, brat?” Levi stood, stretching his muscles and holding out a hand for Eren to take.

“Too ready, shortcake.” Eren replied easily, grabbing the offered hand.

They quickly packed away Eren’s things, slyly touching hands and trading awkward smiles as they did so. The library began to fill with people as Levi clocked out at the desk and the day librarian arrived. Levi walked Eren to his dorm room, all the while firing off questions for him to answer and smiling on seeing the light burn in Eren’s mystical eyes.

Soon, they had arrived in front of Eren’s dorm room, and Levi felt something odd stir in his chest as Eren turned the handle to go into his room after a short goodbye. And then, quickly, like the sudden calling of a subconscious desire, Eren spun around and couldn’t help himself. “Give me your number.”

 And it wasn’t awkward at all.

Because Levi was holding his own phone out, the very same words having left his delicate lips, and his grey eyes were surprised. As soon as he realised that Eren had also voiced his desires, he fought to hide the pretty blush on his cheeks. Levi made a “tch” sound, flicking his head back to hide his satisfied smile.

“Sure, I guess you can have my number, idiot. Who knows, I might need someone to lick my toilet seat clean.”

Eren smiled cheekily as he typed his number into Levi’s phone. “I can think of something else I’d sooner lick. Your mitochondria.” He planted a quick kiss on Levi’s cheek, blushed, and slipped into his dorm room.

Levi stood outside Eren’s dorm room, a hand pressed to the spot that Eren had kissed. It was tingling, which meant that Eren was possibly making him feel things only heard of in shoujo manga, or that Levi was allergic to the idiot’s brand of lip balm. Most likely the second.

Wait.

“ _Lick_ my mitochondria?!” Levi exclaimed. “He doesn’t fucking know what _mitochondria_ is?!” He let out a loud groan. “Oi, Eren! You’re still dumb!”

 


	2. toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week since the test, and there are a few interesting developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“What am I to you?”  
> Am I being too greedy by even asking this question  
> To you, I gave everything I had and everything I didn’t have."
> 
> -"Toy", Block B
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtjxZoa_LHM

It had been a week since the test, and Levi and Eren had not texted at all. Eren had looked at his phone every day, waiting for that little notification that told him Levi had thought about him. But after kissing his cheek and exchanging numbers, nothing. Nothing at all had happened.

Now, Eren was in Biology class waiting for his test results. His row - Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha – were confident about their results, and couldn’t wait to get their papers back. Mikasa, Ymir and Krista sat in the row in front of them, excitedly chatting about their hopes, and as soon as Professor Nifa lay their sheets on the table, the teens snatched them up and scrutinised their papers, either wailing in anguish or cheering on seeing their score.

Armin smiled on seeing his mark. Ninety – eight percent, which was brilliant. There was some room for improvement, and Armin loved working to improve himself. Mikasa scored one-hundred percent, and was congratulated with many slaps on the back. Ymir and Krista both got eighty-four and eighty-two respectively, and Sasha was comforting Connie, who got seventy, while she looked undeniably pleased with her own eighty-five. That asshole Jean did well, with eighty-eight percent.

Now all of his friends were looking at him expectantly, eyes on the sheet in his hands.

“Are you gonna look at it, Eren?” Sasha asked. “I’m sure you did well.”

“Yeah, didn’t you say that guy Levi helped you? And he’s really smart?” Connie added. “I’ve never seen him around, by the way. Didn’t you say he was a Biology major?”

Jean smirked, reaching over to flick Eren’s hair. “I bet Jaeger made him up. He’s all horny and shit, so maybe.”

“No one’s hornier than you, Jean,” Ymir butted in. “Why do you think everyone calls you a horse?”

“Dunno, bro,” Jean laid back in his seat, pointing at his crotch area. “Because I’m fucking hung.”

“Gross,” Armin whined. “Anyway, Eren, you don’t have to show us if you don’t want to.”

Mikasa smiled at him kindly as Krista started a tiny cheer routine in her seat.

Eren smiled confidently and flipped his paper over, eyes immediately chasing the red number at the top of the page. And he couldn’t believe what he saw.

_Ninety-nine._

“Oh my _God_!” Eren exclaimed, hands going to his mouth. “I can’t even count that high!”

Armin hugged Eren tightly. “Who the heck is this Levi guy, I need him to tutor me now!”

Jean leaned around Eren to look at his test paper. “I bet it’s not even that high, Jaeger just can’t count past ten _oh my God that is way higher than ten_. _That is definitely higher than ten_. That is so high I forgot how to count. _Fuck_.” Jean sobbed, eyes glittering with tears.

“Wow!” Ymir said. “Eren, you slay.”

Krista lifted a leg over her head, performing a routine from cheerleading practice. “Yay! Go Eren! Biology is his bitch!”

“Put your leg down, woman!” Sasha scolded. “No, but really. I like my men smart. Who is this Levi? This means he’s actually real!”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Of course he exists. I’m not lonely enough to invent a guy.”

“Yet,” Connie grinned. “Well done, everyone. Coffee shop to celebrate? Drinks on me, because I’m so proud of my smart friends.”

As stated in the nonexistent-yet-somehow-still-official college student handbook, one must never turn down free food or coffee.

 

* * *

 

That was how they ended up in Mike’s, the coffee shop near Trost University’s campus. It was where Eren had first met Jean, who used to work there but quit two months back. While the two pretended to hate each other, Eren and Jean were good friends, and texted every day. Eren sat next to Jean at the coffee shop, listening as the other went on and on about English Literature. Jean was one of the few weird people who were humanities students but randomly chose science classes.

“Darcy’s character is so refreshing, honestly a change from the usual male stereotypes in literature at the time. I liked him, except sometimes he was kind of a dick.”

“I didn’t like him!” Eren fought back. “ _Pride and Prejudice_ wasn’t all too enjoyable for me. A dull book, in every sense of the word.”

“Agreed, Eren,” Armin joined in. “ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , anyone?”

Mikasa shook her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. _A Tale of Two Cities_ trumps them all.”  


Jean laughed, discreetly placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder and squeezing as he stood up. “I’m going to go help Connie get the drinks,” he said, eyes looking into Eren’s in a way that made him feel strange. “Do you want to come with?”

Eren felt like he had to say yes, as the mood around Jean had changed suddenly. “Yeah,” he said, taking the hand that Jean held out. Eren stood with Jean and made to walk in the direction of the counter, when Jean coughed quietly. “No, not that way, Jaeger. This way.”

A large, warm hand laid itself on Eren’s back, fingers comfortingly pressing through the fabric of his shirt. Jean led him through the shop to a small hallway next to a small closet. Jean pulled the door open and entered, pulling Eren in with him. It was cramped and Eren accidentally licked a mop, but it was warm and snug, dimly lit with a tiny bulb.

“I used to watch _Love Stage_ in here,” Jean confessed, laughing at the look on Eren’s face. “Couldn’t have anyone hearing the opening, they’d tease me.”

Eren only pulled a rag off of his shoulder, laughing. “You’re weird as fuck, dude. But that was such a good anime though.”

Jean nodded solemnly. “Oh, I know. Straight ten on MyAnimeList, but that’s not the point. The point is, I brought you here because I need to tell you something, Jaeger.” A hand gently settled itself on Eren’s forearm, fingers trailing down until they intertwined with Eren’s, who did so hesitantly.

The lights seemed to get dimmer as Jean’s breathing got louder. Damn, he really was a horse. He even breathed like one.

“Eren.”

Jean had called him by his first name. He never did that – it was either Jaeger, asswipe, loser, or dude, since they’d met seven months ago at the start of freshman year. But now Eren’s name tenderly fell from his lips, tongue carefully curling around the name like it was something he held dear. And the softened, melted-chocolate brown of Jean’s eyes told Eren something, but Eren knew it couldn’t be that.

Jean always texted Eren, non-stop. As long as he was awake, Eren would be talking to Jean. Jean brought him food, drinks, whatever he needed. They had movie and anime marathons, and studied together until midnight with Chinese takeaway for company. Jean would ruffle his hair, lean on his shoulder, laugh against his neck, guide him through crowds with arms around his waist –

_Oh._

Trembling, loving fingers on Eren’s neck and waist.

“Eren, I’ve liked you ever since I met you, and I’ve tried calling you bad names to push you away because I just didn’t know what to do with myself, but now I know what I have to do. I know that insulting you like a little boy on the playground with a crush was stupid, considering we’re both eighteen years old, but I’ve gone eighteen years not knowing you and I don’t want to go another. I wasn’t going to confess to you, since I’ve been unsure about my sexuality for years, but I saw the way your eyes lit up when you told us about that Levi guy, and I just realised that I want you to talk about me like that. I don’t want you to choose him, Eren. I know I’m being selfish, but I just have to be, because I want you to be with me. I want to walk into a room with you and know that you’re mine.”

Jean’s voice cracked earnestly as he stared into Eren’s eyes, and only then did Eren notice that his hands were on Eren’s shoulders, Jean kneeling between his legs on the closet floor.

“Eren?”

Jean leaned in, his nose delicately brushing Eren’s, breathing hard. His fingers slowly stroked Eren’s waist, little finger lifting up the hem of Eren’s shirt and brushing the skin lightly.

“Jean.”

The other boy stilled, holding onto Eren tightly, but not moving. “Yes, Eren?”

Eren didn’t know Levi. Yes, he thought that Levi was impossibly good looking and definitely had a crush on him, but Levi probably wasn’t interested. He hadn’t even texted Eren. Levi didn’t want him, but Jean did, and Eren hadn’t seen Levi around anyway. It was probably just a one-time encounter.

Eren pressed a small kiss to Jean’s cheekbone. “Do you want to walk back into that store with me? Knowing that I’m yours?”

Jean laughed, still shaking from nervousness. His breath, while loud and horse-like, was gentle and warming against Eren’s neck. “Eren, you know I want that more than anything.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Their gazes locked, and Eren’s lips opened gracefully like the budding of petals. Jean’s body was against Eren’s as they both leaned in, Jean’s tongue lightly stroking Eren’s. His pointed, perfect nose pushed into Eren’s cheek, making them both laugh. Eren sucked on Jean’s bottom lip, bringing both of his hands up to the other boy’s undercut and ruffling it up. When Jean groaned, Eren could only laugh.

“Your hair is shit anyway.”

“That’s not nice. You should treat your boyfriend better,” Jean teased, squeezing Eren’s waist tightly. Eren yelped and scowled, pulling back. “That’s it, horseface. No more kisses for you.”

“What? No, that’s not cool, Eren,” Jean whined, leaning back in to connect their lips. This kiss was more spirited than shy, one of Jean’s hands lifting up Eren’s shirt a little to rest on the hot skin of his back. One of Eren’s hands strayed down Jean’s bicep, squeezing his toned arms, and Jean seemed to like that, as he dotted small raindrop kisses across Eren’s cheeks, the last one a loud, buzzing wet one on Eren’s forehead.

“Ew!” Eren shrieked. “You just blew a raspberry on my forehead!” His arms went around Jean’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“I can’t believe I’m dating you, Eren.”

“Neither can I, young man who looks oddly like a horse. I also cannot believe that you are doing dirty things in the cleaning supplies closet. How ironic.”

Eren’s eyes flashed open, flying to the doorway, where he saw the main character in his dreams for the past week.

Levi stood there, wearing an apron and a frown. His white dress shirt strained over wonderful muscles, black trousers bringing out the curvature of the ass he’d seen in his head for hours on end. That undercut was exactly the same too, razor sharp ends deliciously framing a sculpted face.

“Levi…” Eren gasped.

“ _Levi?!_ ” Jean echoed, eyes darting to Eren.

Eren looked to Jean nervously. “Jean?”

“Donkey,” Levi joined in. “Now, I’m all out of Shrek references, so if you’d like to get the fuck out of the closet, we can all move on with our lives.”

Awkwardly, Eren and Jean got out, avoiding eye contact with Levi. One of Jean’s hands laid itself on Eren’s waist, pushing him further away from Levi.

Levi only snorted. “What are you doing, Spirit? Being the Stallion of the Cimarron isn’t enough for you? You just have to make out in random closets?”

Jean sassily looked Levi up and down. “Nice horse joke. But Spirit was actually hot as hell, _and_ voiced by Matt Damon, so if you think I lost this one, boy do I have news for you. Come on, Eren, let’s go.”

Eren nodded, and allowed himself to be guided forward by Jean. But as he made a quick glance back, he saw Levi’s grey eyes see right through him, and the shivers he experienced were definitely not a result of the air conditioning in the shop.

“What a weird guy Levi is,” Jean whispered into his ear, pulling Eren’s body closer into his. “Right?”

“Of course,” Eren replied, poking Jean in the cheek.

 _But I’m weirder,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? I'd love some comments, so please tell me what you thought?


	3. airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean are a thing, and Levi winning an ab contest is also a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry, I just keep on getting ideas.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORzHsIWx8UQ 
> 
> "Do you have to go today? Can’t you go tomorrow?  
> I don’t wanna let you go, when will you be back?  
> I’m scared of getting far away from you."  
> \- "Airplane", iKON

Eren and Jean had returned to their friends’ table holding hands, which obviously caused an uproar. They all thought that the pairing was unlikely but charming, and Jean blushed to the roots of his hair when Armin pointed out that he looked happy and content. Eren was happy, too – after being taunted by Levi in his dreams for the past week, Jean’s undivided attention was great, and his boyfriend’s hand on his waist was a comforting, warm weight.

Connie sobbed, clutching his chest dramatically. “How beautiful! Jeanere! Sasha, fanfiction, stat!”

Sasha nodded, eyes on Jean’s scarlet face. “Of course, my readers will love this one! Look at Jean’s face! Who could refuse a sweet college fanfic?”

Eren felt the blood rush to his face as Jean leaned in, chuckling under his breath. “Sorry about this.” He whispered, and Eren lightly thumped Jean in the chest in response. “It’s okay, nerd.”

They both took their seats, joining the conversation easily. The only differences now were the subtle looks, Jean’s constant touches, and the hand on his waist. Connie waited for the server to bring their drinks to the table, keeping a lookout. It would either be Bertholdt, Reiner or Annie, who were all in their year at university.

“I hope Annie delivers our drinks,” Mikasa said wistfully, looking around the coffee shop for the girl. Annie was Mikasa’s girlfriend of five months, and they were very good together. They weren’t fans of showing affection in public, but they were hilarious when out of the public eye. If they were watching a comedy movie, they’d both let out happy huffs of air from their noses every time someone cracked a joke. Then they’d exchange looks, and make out.

Goals.

“And _of course_ I’m serving your drinks. Horse boy, which one is yours? I’ll add some hay, just for you.” A sassy as fuck voice interrupted Eren’s inner monologue.

Jean groaned, hand sliding off of Eren’s waist and up to massage his own face tiredly. “Hello, Levi.”

“ _Levi_?” Sasha screamed, waving her arms around and smacking Connie in the face.

“Levi is so _small_!” Connie shrieked, whacking Sasha in the kneecaps.

“This is Levi?” Mikasa asked, taking a sip from her skinny latte. “I thought Eren was a bottom.”

“Eren is definitely the bottom! Levi’s dick is Godzilla-level!” Krista cheered, leg over her head.

“How do you know about his dick?” Ymir asked jealously.

“That _bulge_ , that’s how! That is no dormant volcano!” Armin’s glasses fogged up.

Levi stood behind Eren’s chair, a tray full of drinks balanced in one hand. His delicate, slender fingers made the task look easy, but it was clear that it wasn’t. His muscles showed little strain, the beautifully tight shirt sinfully resting against defined abs.

Levi had smirked in appreciation of Armin’s comment, aiming a small smile in his direction.

“Your drink is first, then. What’d you order?”

“H-hazelnut. Latte. W-with the liquid in it.” Armin choked out, almost fainting as Levi placed the cup down in front of him.

Eren wanted to throw himself out of the nearest window. Armin, his best friend in the entire world, was eyeing Levi’s bulge, which was really quite big now that he was looking at it. Quickly, Eren took a peek at Jean’s.

_Oh my God. They’re both big. I should start looking into a good lubricant. The kind they use on fucking wheels._

Levi had delivered everyone else’s drinks, and they were all happily offering sips and talking about their drink flavours. Ymir, who never looked excited about anything ever, claimed that her peppermint mocha tasted even better now that Levi had touched it. Eren noticed Jean’s jaw clench rather attractively, and tentatively traced his fingers along his boyfriend’s jaw in order to lessen the tension. It worked, and Jean carefully pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple.

Jean’s drink was last, of course. Levi had been putting the drink down when his calm, calculated movements suddenly became erratic, showering Jean’s crotch area in green tea. Jean jumped up in his seat, screaming like a little girl. As Eren’s friends were brilliant, supportive people, they immediately began taking pictures of Jean’s shame.

“Dude, what the fuck!” Jean hollered, pointing an accusatory finger at Levi. “You did that on fucking purpose!”

Levi simply placed the tray down on the table, eyes narrowing. “Are you saying that I broke my perfect service record for the sake of petty revenge? Animal cruelty is against the law, you know.”

Jean clenched his fists in anger. “I really was so damn close to believing you, but _really_? Animal cruelty? Just admit that you did this shit on purpose!”

“I will do no such thing. I refuse to take the blame for something that I didn’t do.”

“You better stop your innocent act fast, asshole,” Jean countered, trying to look tough with that ridiculous wet spot on his pants. “These are Gucci!”

Eren, who had been looking down at his lap, immediately looked up when he heard the crinkling of fabric. There were a multitude of gasps that seemed to ring through the entire establishment, and the snapping sound of a hundred phone cameras. There was a choking sound, and a thud as if a body dropped to the floor.

Well, naturally, anybody’s curiosity would win out after that.

And so Eren slowly turned in his seat, promptly saw all the stars in the galaxy, and nearly fainted.

Jean was lying on the floor, mouth frozen in a wide ‘O’ shape, hands plastered over his eyes, body curled up in the foetal position. Levi triumphantly stood over him, apron now off, shirt pulled up to display an incredibly defined eight pack. The coffee shop suddenly erupted in screams, everyone trying to snap high-definition photos of Levi’s body. Sasha threw her mint and lime cooler over Levi, causing the water droplets to run sexily down his chest and into the waistband of his tight black pants.

Eren nearly joined Jean right there on the floor, because _seriously what the fuck_.

“Oh my God!” Armin howled, red in the face. “The abs didn’t come off! _That is definitely not contouring_! Oh my God, Eren, his eight-pack is real!”

Levi only ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out. He made eye contact with Eren, and threw him a wink as he gestured at his own body.

“ _This_ is Gucci.” He announced, before pulling his shirt down and walking back over to the counter, but not before stepping on Jean. Applause accompanied him as he waved at a few individuals, tying his apron on extra tight.

Eren looked at his friends and found their mouths wide open, notifications on their phone screens reading: “Out of memory”. Eren snatches Armin’s phone and sure enough, his entire photo gallery was full of shirtless snaps of Levi.

“I am probably bisexual now,” Mikasa said in a dazed voice, eyes wide. “Yep. I am now bisexual.”

“Me too,” Krista looked enlightened. “I could grate cheese on those abs.”

Ymir scoffed. “He isn’t that hot.” Then she looked unsure. “I mean. He’s _okay_.” Her tone wavered into uncertainty. And then she slapped herself in the face, muttering sullenly. “Levi is fucking sexy and I’m bi.”

“Hey, Jean is still on the floor,” Connie helpfully piped up.

Even though Eren was still incredibly new to the whole boyfriend-duty thing, he got out of his chair and went over to the idiot lying on the floor. He was completely still, frozen in terror.

“Jean, Levi’s gone. Come on. Get up, we’re all going to go back to campus now.”

No response.

“Jean, your ab contest is over. Come on, let’s go.”

Still nothing.

Eren sucked in a deep breath of air and leaned over to whisper into Jean’s ear. “Stand the fuck up right now you fucking little bitch and if you want to swallow something _other_ than your loss try protein powder because you _fucking have no muscle definition_.”

Jean gave a small groan, and slowly unfroze, making eye contact with Eren as soon as his hands were off of his face. “Eren?” he asked, voice croaky and unused. “Are you…is that you?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “This is a little fucking dramatic. You only lost an ab contest. Now get up, we’re going home.”

“Yes, Eren.” Jean pitifully got up from the floor, dusting his clothes off, and consoled himself by shoving his nose into Eren’s hair and inhaling his tantalising scent. Eren rolled his eyes but petted his boyfriend’s arm, which resulted in Jean leaning his body completely over his while their friends left their seats and made for the exit. Jean grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him along.

The group had just arrived at the bus stop when Eren realised that he had left his bag in the café. “Shit!” he cursed. “I’d better go back and get it. You all go on without me.”

Jean looked like he was about to say something, but the bus was turning just past the traffic light and it was getting kind of late. “Okay, Eren. Just call us if you need someone to come back for you.” Mikasa said, getting her bus pass out of her bag. Eren nodded and sprinted back up the street, back to Mike’s, and back to Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike’s looked closed. The closed sign was in the window, the lights were dimmed, and the customers had all left. But Eren needed his bag, so he slipped the door open quietly and set about looking for it when someone cleared their throat, loudly.

Eren’s head snapped up. “Hello?”

The lights shut off completely, leaving Eren in absolute darkness. He squeaked and made a break for the door, but the voice from his dreams stopped him in his tracks.

“Eren?”

 _Levi_.

He only realised that he’d said that out loud when there was a quiet chuckle, like the melting of ice.

“Yeah, Eren. It’s me, Levi.”

“Levi,” the name fell from Eren’s lips again before he could help himself. That name was embedded into his tongue, always ready to burst through his lips like the start of spring. “Levi, can you turn the lights on? I left my bag in here, and my friends are at the bus stop. I don’t really want them to leave without me.”

There was a shuffling sound, and then a sigh. “I have your bag, and I’ll give it back to you. But not right now. I have some questions to ask you first, Eren. Promise me you’ll answer them?”

“I can’t promise that.”

Eren was terrified of the dark, and his exposed arms began to itch as he thought about what might be there with him, other than Levi. He desperately tried to focus on Levi’s voice, visualizing his face, and the way his name touched his heart and screwed up his mind.

“Eren. Why are you dating Jean? Do you love him? Is he everything you wanted? I heard it all, and you have chemistry, but there is nothing to start that reaction. Nothing to activate it, no spark. Are you happy like that?”

Levi’s voice seemed to come from all four corners of the room.

Eren gulped, spinning around in the darkness. “You don’t get to ask me those questions, Levi. You don’t, not after the week I spent thinking of you. Every night, I woke up at 4am and thought of you, but I knew that you probably didn’t want to see me if you neglected to send even one small text.”

There was a chilling silence, and then Levi laughed.

“I definitely do get to ask you those questions, Eren. Because you simply can’t tempt me with that earnest, kind voice of yours that could persuade me into death, while you date an animal and make me believe that we could have had something.” The reply was clear cut and disappointed, and everything in Levi’s voice told Eren that Levi firmly believed it to be the truth.

“Excuse me?” Eren retorted, clenching his fists. “You didn’t text me, so I thought it was only fair for me to move on and not cling to a memory. Even if it was a nice one! Maybe the best memory of studying I’ll ever have!”

Levi spoke again, and his reply was cross. “How can I text a number that doesn’t exist, you wafer? You typed three numbers and five hashtags into my phone and handed it back to me with that universe-wrecking smile you have. I was too dazed to notice until it was too late, and I figured that you just gave me a fake number because you decided you didn’t feel the same!”

“I wanted your number, idiot!” Eren screamed into the darkness. “I wanted you, and everything that made you you. I had no idea that I entered my number fucking wrong, and it’s your fault for being too hot!”

The lights flicked on, and Eren blinked furiously, eyes trying to adjust. His dark blue backpack was thrust in front of him, and he looked up until he was greeted with the sight of a blushing and awkward Levi.

“Um. Here you go. Your shitty backpack.” He made another “tch” sound, flicking his undercut over his face to hide his eyes. But the blush on his cheekbones was obvious, and Eren laughed uncertainly.

“Thanks, Levi,” he found himself saying. “I’m sorry about the whole, um…number thing. I really thought I gave you my number.”

Levi just crossed his arms, fixing Eren with an unimpressed look. “Why are you going out with that guy, Eren? What do you see in him?”

His tone was confused, angry and downcast. Eren felt something tug at his heart on hearing it, and he didn’t know what to say.

“Levi, I only just started dating him today, so stop with the questions. He confessed, and I didn’t see why I shouldn’t date him. He’s a good guy.”

“Good.” Levi snorted. “He might be a good guy, but that’s what you’d call a puppy. Good. Comforting, kind, warm, everything you need when it’s the middle of winter and you feel like you’ll never be warm again. But you’re dating him because you see no reason why you shouldn’t. You should only date someone if they become your galaxy, your universe, and that’s what you are to me.”

Eren was speechless. Too much had happened, too quickly, and he had no idea what to do. He was an idiot – he hadn’t even given Levi the right number, and longed for a text seven days straight. He had jumped into a relationship like a fish out of a tidal wave, and now Levi’s true feelings were revealed.

_Eren Jaeger, you fucking idiot._

“Levi, I just…” Eren’s eyes watered, and he couldn’t help but let his sobs burst free. “ _Levi…_ ” he choked, sea green eyes overflowing. “I’m just such an idiot!” His body swayed, and Eren’s eyes closed as he prepared to kiss Mike’s floor, but instead all he kissed was a pair of heavenly lips. Eren’s mouth opened instantly, and he tentatively sought out that honey-sweet tongue. Levi’s arms tightened around him, and Eren’s own fingers tangled in that undercut.

 _I’ve had a few kisses in my lifetime. But this isn’t a kiss. This is an out-of-body experience, because this guy is such a phenomenal kisser I’m not even sure who I am anymore,_ Eren thought, savouring Levi’s hot breath as it trailed across his jawline, a heavenly mouth mapping out the stars on his skin.

They had only been kissing for a few minutes when Levi’s mouth suddenly stopped moving.

“Levi?” Eren looked down into gunmetal eyes, seeing shame and sadness in a terrible mix.

“ _Eren_.” Levi placed a hand on Eren’s face, trying his best to stop the leap of his heart when Eren nuzzled his nose into his palm. “Eren, we can’t do this. Even though Jean is an absolute dipshit, I won’t make you go against him. You’re his, and I promise I'll try my best to forget you. But _please_.” Levi’s voice cracked, and Eren unwillingly let out a sound of worry, tear ducts prickling. “Don't forget me.”

A small piece of paper was slipped into his pocket and a final kiss pressed to his lips as Levi walked away, beautiful from all angles.

Eren touched his lips, allowed his tears to fall, grabbed his bag and ran.

He wiped away his tears as he raced against the rapidly falling night, and made a promise that he knew he would keep, even if it killed him.

_Levi, we'll meet again someday. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Please leave me some kudos and comments! I love reading and replying to comments so much. I refresh my email constantly for you guys.


	4. beside(you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even if you run away,  
> you trip as you start on the path  
> and stand on top of broken glass  
> Take a step closer to me."
> 
> \- "Beside", TVXQ!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0n3LfB0CBE

Jean and Eren’s relationship had been going strong for the past two years.

The once-eighteen, bickering pair had now evolved into two mature adults nearing the age of twenty-one. Now third-year university students, Jean and Eren had to prepare for the wider world. After changing his major and therefore career path, Eren was undeniably stressed and pressed for time. Eren would soon get a job, leave his parents' house for good, and become his own person. His life was finally about to start.

But first, graduation. The ceremony was next week, pushing Eren and his friends into a flurry of boxes, bubble wrap and phone calls back home. Eren had packed up everything in his room. There was no trace that a twenty year old was living there at all - no posters on the walls, books on the shelves, or clothes in the wardrobe - only the boxes of Eren's belongings piled up against the wardrobe. The room was bare, nearly ready to house another teenager on the path to adulthood. Armin, who was Eren's roommate, had already sent his things back home to his grandfather. Today everyone's rooms would have to be cleared out, ready to hand in their keys by midday.

Deadlines meant nothing to Jean and Eren. They lay over each other in Jean's bed, in the dorm room he would no longer share with Connie. One of Eren's arms was folded against his chest, while the other was wrapped around Jean's neck. A leg was lazily thrown over Jean's hips, keeping him in place. Jean had both arms around Eren's body, holding him tight as he buried his nose into his boyfriend's messy brown hair.

"I'm going to miss making out in your room." Eren grinned cheekily.

Jean only rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand up and down Eren's back. "You are so thirsty, stop it. Have I not satisfied you enough?"

Eren smiled against the neckline of Jean's shirt, and he knew that the other could feel his smile through his skin. "Maybe you have."

"How are you feeling?" Jean pressed a kiss to Eren's head.

"I'm fine. I just." Eren sighed, frustrated. "I don't want to leave university, because it just means I'm getting older. And I want to be a kid forever."

Jean nodded, leaning in to reassure Eren with his lips. “I know, but we have to get older. We have to finish school. Still, not everything is going to change.”

“You won’t change, will you?” Eren asked worriedly, tracing his boyfriend’s defined jawline with his eyes. “I mean; you won’t leave me?”

Jean looked amused. “I’m around for as long as you want me to be, Eren. You're the one who is going to have to leave, if that's what you want."

“Of course I won't.” Eren breathed, burrowing himself even deeper into Jean’s arms. “These past two years have been fucking great. I can't believe I'm still dating a horse."

Jean and Eren really did go well together, despite their arguing in the past. Everything about their relationship worked – whenever they argued, they made up quickly, Jean leaving apologies in the form of kisses and worried gazes whenever he noticed his boyfriend's eyes water. Eren enjoyed the playful teasing that only Jean could pull off, as well as the frequent kisses. Jean loved public displays of affection, and Eren had grown to love the feeling of Jean’s hands on his thighs whenever they went anywhere. But most of all, Eren loved the sound of Jean's breath, the sweat that coated his skin, and the tender way that he entered his body on those late nights and early mornings when they made love.

Jean had begun to bite his lip, eyes darting worriedly from side to side. Eren recognised the expression immediately. “Jean, what is it?”

It took a while, but Jean eventually met his eyes, still looking anxious. "I...I'm moving into an apartment in Stohess after graduation," he said, arms tightening subconsciously around Eren. "And...there are t-two bedrooms, but we can only use one if you want..." Jean trailed off, avoiding Eren's eyes. "If you, uh, wanted to, that is..."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Jean, did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"No," Jean lied, sweat beading at his temple. "I mean. _Yes_. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Eren began to laugh genuinely, the sound muffled against the warm skin of Jean's neck. "Of course I want that, you idiot! It's you! I'm excited." His ocean-like, expressive eyes became a startling mix of happiness and surprise, and Jean could honestly feel his heart skip a beat. 

Jean smiled bright enough to make the sun jealous. “Awesome.”

He pulled the duvet over their heads, and his body over Eren's.

 

* * *

 

Levi never forgot Eren.

He had long since graduated. He was now twenty-three years old, bitter and single. Every single one of his friends from university was in a relationship or halfway there, and they were all enjoying life to the max. Hanji, one of his wild best friends, was dating a sweet man named Moblit, who worked alongside both Levi and Hanji. Erwin, his other best friend, was courting a young guy who lived in his apartment block, and Petra and that idiot Auruo were happily married. Erd and Gunther had, in the most shocking plot twist of all, confessed to the others that they had been dating since their second year of university.

And all Levi had to go on with was the memory of a kiss on the cheek, a fiery personality, and sea green eyes.

 _Eren_.

Was Eren still with that horse boy? Did he get to hold Eren in his arms until the late hours of the night, talk to him as the sun rose in the morning?

_Did he get to do more?_

Levi grumpily pulled on his ear piercing, willing himself to forget that boy.

Eren was someone that he had to forget. Levi and Eren might have only properly talked twice, but that meant nothing. To Levi, Eren had become his 4am. Every time the short hand on his watch hit that 4, Levi found his heart eclipsed by a wonderful memory. That meeting in the library was fate, Levi was sure of that. Eren was meant to be an important fixture in his life. While it may have been two years since their last meeting, and Eren had not texted Levi (two fucking years later), he would not give up. He couldn't. If you took away Levi's glittering memories of that bright-eyed university freshman, then all that Levi could be defined by was his aura of melancholy.

_Eren, where are you? Am I foolish for hanging onto you for this long?_

It wasn't like Levi had remained completely stationary, only pining for the boy that plagued his dreams. He had accomplished very much since his university graduation. Along with Hanji and Erwin, Levi worked at the Legion, a series of laboratories dedicated to the research of marine biology. Hanji was a practical researcher, constantly travelling from coast to coast to gather information on different species. Erwin ran the entire establishment, only ranking below the Legion's founder, Dot Pixis. Levi was the head of the intern programme, as well as funding and research planning. However, recently Hanji had been extremely supportive, completing all of Levi's paperwork for the intern programme. Levi was surprised, but figured that Hanji probably felt bad for the years of tormenting him.

At twenty-three, Erwin, Levi and Hanji were doing incredibly well.

That's enough reminiscing, Levi chastised himself. Live for the now. Which reminds me, back to work.

Levi looked down at the paper at his hands and swore.

“Hanji, what the fuck?” he groaned. “Why did we order thirty frogs? Do you _need_ fucking need frogs?”

His weird-ass best friend was probably about to come into his office anyway, as at the mention of her name, Hanji popped her smiling head through the crack in Levi's door. Her smile was wide and scheming, and Levi prepared himself for the inevitable headache that always surfaced after a conversation with Hanji.

“Go on. I’m fucking waiting for whatever shitty reason you’re going to come up with.”

Hanji looked as though she was about to say something, but pushed her initial thought to the back of her mind to answer Levi. “Well,” Hanji began. “Moblit wanted to… _experiment_. In bed.”

“I’ve heard enough!” Levi screeched, throwing a ballpoint pen at Hanji. “Moblit is a fucking freak. Fuck.”

Hanji only rolled her eyes, twirled into Levi’s office and slammed the door shut, lips twitching happily as though she couldn't wait to speak. She fell into the black leather chair across from Levi's desk with a sigh, waving her arms around everywhere.

“The interns are waiting for you downstairs! They're really cute, by the way. Only thing wrong with them is that they talk too much, but once you meet them I'm sure that you'll want to talk to them too. I think they all know each other or something though, they’re talking up a storm. I'm so jealous. Moblit says that my voice is too grating. Nobody will talk to me.”

“Ugh, the new interns.” Levi wrinkled his nose. “Shitty brats. And yes, your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Tell Moblit to gag you."

Hanji suddenly straightened up in her chair, smirking deviously. Levi was immediately wary, lowering his pen and fixing his friend with a severe look. “Hanji, why are you making that face? I was joking. Moblit will actually gag you, and I don't want to encourage it.”

“Because.” Suddenly, the childish tones had vanished from Hanji's voice, to be replaced with something much darker. "You need to go downstairs, and you need to greet those interns."

"I know," Levi replied, amused. "I'll go soon."

"No, you have to go _now_!" Hanji screamed, lunging over the desk to grab Levi's forearm. "Go now! _Now_!"

Levi sighed. "Hanji, I'll go in two minutes. I just have some more paperwork to do, okay?"

"No!" Hanji was red in the face, arms waving around like a petulant child. "Levi get your short ass downstairs! Seriously, you have to go _right this second_!"

"Fine!" Levi roared back. "I'll go meet these fucking shitty interns _two minutes_ ahead of the fucking scheduled time. Because two minutes is all the difference, am I right?" His tone was surly and insulting, and the second Levi saw the hurt flash in his friend's eyes, he knew that he did wrong.

But Hanji only closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just go downstairs, and you'll realise that two minutes can be everything."

"You'll be wrong, Hanji."

His best friend was back, her smile mischievous and so utterly Hanji. 

"I won't be." A tone of finality.

Levi left his office, cursing his short temper and thanking Hanji for her unconditional kindness. The lift ride down to the lobby was short yet insanely calming, the feeling of being weightless erasing all of Levi's worries. So when he stepped out of the lift and straight into the lobby, straight into his past, it didn't kill him as much as he thought it would.

Because standing right there in a gaggle of young, excited interns, clutching a leather messenger bag and Levi's heart in his hands, was Eren.

 _He really did come back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHUP. INTERN EREN.


End file.
